pour mon enfant
by camidrena
Summary: Mme Clark s'inquiète pour une de ses patiente qui a besion d'argent pour sauver sa fille. désesperée, elle enlève le fils d'un homme riche. John Clark et le doc Bellow sont appeler à l'aide par la police. mais la dame n'est pas inconnu à l'espion. o


Cette fanfic utilise les personnages de rainbow six, mais il faut plutôt la voir une réflexion sur la vie, la famille ou autres qu'une véritable fanfic.

Les personnages de rainbow six ne sont pas à moi, je ne tire pas d'argent de leur utilisation.

Pour mon enfant 

Hôpital :

La femme était ici depuis trois jours, trois jours qu'elle avait passé auprès de sa fille, son unique enfant d'après ce que l'infirmière Clark avait compris. Sa fille était arrivée malade, très malade et maintenant seul une opération très coûteuse pouvait la sauver. Le problème pour cette mère était qu'elle n'avait pas l'argent.

Sandy s'approcha de la femme.

S : J'ai eu le médecin de Londres, il viendra si vous avez l'argent.

F : Où voulez-vous que je trouve une telle somme ?

S : Il y a des aides qui existe.

F : Je n'ai même pas la nationalité. Alors vos aides, il ne me les accorderont jamais.

S : Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus, j'ai deux filles.

F : Je me débrouillerais. Prévenez votre médecin, dans quatre jours j'aurais l'argent.

Maison de Sir Dursley :

Sir Durley n'était toujours pas rentré et son fils l'attendait. La nourrisse qui travaillait quasiment à plein temps vu qu'elle servait aussi de femme de ménage et de cuisinière, avait fini depuis trois-quarts d'heures mais elle ne voulait pas laisser le petit tout seul, alors elle attendait. Heureusement pour elle, cette femme d'une cinquantaine d'année avait toujours élevé les enfants des autres, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu personne qui pourrait lui en donner. Elle entendit le bruit du portail, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à demander au jardinier de le réparer. La femme partit dire au petit que son père arrivait et elle se prépara pour partir.

Hôpital :

John arriva à l'hôpital dix minutes avant la fin du service de sa femme, c'était assez tôt pour être sur qu'elle ne sera pas partit et assez tard pour qu'elle ne soit plus occupée avec un patient. La dessus, il se trompa car elle était avec un femme. Une femme dont le visage lui disait quelque chose, il ne se rappelait plus o

_Moscou, 1987 :___

_John avait fini sa mission, depuis quelques heures en fait mais il n'avait passé l'info en haut lieu que depuis quelques minutes, en se trompant de numéro dans une communication locale. Maintenant, il attendait que le temps passe, il rentrerait au pays demain dans l'après midi, avec un avion de négociateur. _

_Pendant qu'il buvait son premier verre, un homme qui était à côté de lui commença la conversation. Il remarqua son accent de Leningrad parce qu'il avait de la famille là-bas et quand il partit une demi-heure plus tard, il était persuadé d'avoir parler avec un autochtone. _

_C'était trop facile pensa John. Et on se demandait pourquoi les Russes ne l'avaient toujours pas découvert. Enfin, il regarda l'entré du bar et vit entrer une femme._

Quand il revient à lui dans l'hôpital, il vit sa femme arriver vers lui, il la prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa, tout en regardant la Russe.

J : Comme j'ai fini plus tôt, j'ai décidé de t'emmener au restaurant.

S : Quelle bonne idée John, je dois t'avouer que sa ne me fera pas de mal. Je suis si fatiguée.

J : C'est elle la femme dont la gosse attend d'être opérée.

S : Oui, c'est vraiment pas de chance pour elle.

Ils sortirent en se tenant la main. John savait qu'elle l'avait reconnu, et maintenant elle avait un avantage sur lui, elle le connaissait.

Maison de Sir Dursley :

Dursley était maintenant seul avec son fils dans sa grande maison et il écouta le petit lui raccompter sa journée à l'école. L'homme fut très heureux d'apprendre que son fils avait de très bonne note et l'en félicita. Le petit ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère et le voir grandir sans elle était de plus en plus dure pour lui. Sa femme était morte dans un accident de voiture depuis seulement quelques mois et il ne se remettait pas de sa mort, cette femme était toute sa vie et maintenant c'était son fils qui comptait le plus pour lui. La nourrice lui reprochait souvent de ne pas assez le montrer, mais lui le savait et son fils aussi, pour lui c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Ecole primaire :

Son père venait de le laisser devant l'école et le petit ne voulait pas entrer dans la cour tout de suite. Il regardait les pigeons dans le parc de l'autre côté, mais il ne traversa pas son père le lui avait interdit. Une femme s'approcha.

F : Tu veux que je t'aide à traverser ?

Le garçon regarda de l'autre coté de la route, puis sa maîtresse qui parlait avec une autre dans la cour.

G : Oui, je veux bien. Merci madame.

La maîtresse ne vit pas l'enfant en cours et prévint son père qui lui assura l'avoir laissé là-bas. L'homme affolé appela la police qui pris les dispositions pour aider l'homme.

A onze heures, quelqu'un appela.

V : Je voudrais parler à Sir Dursley.

La voie était autoritaire, une femme probablement.

D : C'est moi.

QG de Rainbow :

John en avait mare des activités bureaucratique et quand la police vint le voir, il s'empressa de quitter ses factures.

P : Bonjour Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je recherche un enfant kidnappé dans la matinée.

J : Nous ne nous occupons que des affaires de terroristes.

P : Je sais mais la vie de cet enfant est en jeu et un de vos homme est psychologue, et nous n'en avons pas dans notre équipe.

J : Je vais l'appeler. S'il est d'accord pour vous aider et que vous avez les autorisations nécessaire, sachez que vous devrez me prendre aussi dans votre équipe.

P : Très bien monsieur.

Les formalité administrative furent fini avant midi et le policier montra aux deux hommes le portrait robot de la femme qui avait enlevé l'enfant, selon plusieurs témoins. Le femme représentée était celle de l'hôpital.

_Moscou : _

_Après quelques verres, la femme vint le voir. Pour sa part, il n'en était qu'au deuxième. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas d'alliance, tout comme lui il n'avait pas le droit en mission, surtout dans celle où il n'était pas rentré officiellement sur le territoire où il se trouvait._

_Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était belle, très belle. Mais il était marié, c'est pour ça qu'il lui résista au début. La plus grosse erreur qu'il fit dans cette histoire fut d'accepter de la suivre chez elle, par mesure de sécurité. C'est vrai que les rues ne sont pas sures le soir, mais le quartier était assez chic et la jeune femme n'habitait pas loin. _

_Les rues ne devaient pas être si sures que ça car ils se retrouvèrent pris dans une fusillade. John pris la femme et la mis à l'abri derrière une boîte aux lettres. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans le coin. Quand les coups cessèrent, la femme le regarda bizarrement._

_F : Quel sang froid, pour un homme saoul. _

_J : Il faut croire que je ne l'étais pas temps que ça. (Comme elle avait dit ça d'un ton accusateur, il surenchérit) et vous aussi vous avez bien réagie. Une autre femme aurait crié et paniqué._

_F : On m'a appris à rester calme quoi qu'il arrive._

_J : Moi aussi. Qui est « on » ?_

_F : Une agence gouvernementale, et vous ?_

_J : L'armée._

Une espionne, chouette pensa John. Il savait que le KGB ne l'avait pas repéré, ou sinon elle ne lui en aurait pas dit tant et il serait déjà en prison pour avoir garder son sang froid dans une fusillade. C'est pour ceci qu'il accepta de montrer chez elle après, prétextant vouloir mieux connaître une des personne qui protégeait son pays du capitalisme. Au début, il voulait faire un rapport sur elle à son retour mais le déroulement de la soirée le fit vite changer d'avis.

John regarda encore la photo et dit à l'inspecteur ne jamais avoir vu cette femme.

Au commissariat de police, il en apprit plus sur l'affaire et il laissa le docteur Bellow faire son analyse de la situation, de la personne et le portrait qu'il tira de la femme fut assez correspondant à ce qu'il savait de l'espionne russe.

Il pensa alors qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se voiler la face, c'était bien elle mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici, précisément là où il habitait. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans son bar ? Elle n'était pas en mission sinon elle n'aurait pas enlevé cet enfant pour avoir de l'argent, car c'est ce que l'importance de la somme de la rançon suggérait le plus. Si elle voulait de l'argent, c'était pou quoi ? Une somme aussi importante et une manière aussi désespérée de l'avoir ne suggérait que de vouloir cette somme de manière rapide pour… Un emprunt à rembourser ? Non, elle est trop prévoyante. L'hôpital, c'est là qu'elle était quand il l'a vu la première fois, qu'est-ce qu'elle y faisait ?

Policier : M. Clark ?

J : Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

P : Nous l'avons bien vu.

J : Vous avez du nouveau ?

P : Sir Dursley va payer et il voudrait que ce soit vu qui le protégiez durant l'échange.

J : Moi ? Pourquoi ?

P : Vous ne fait pas partit de la police et un de ses ami au renseignement vous a conseillé à lui.

J : Très bien, j'irai.

P : Les rendez-vous est demain à 14h. On vous veut ici avant 10h.

J : J'y serai.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, John passa à l'hôpital et comme il s'y attendait il vie la Russe.

J : Bonjour, tu as laissé l'enfant seul ?

R : Je m'attendais plutôt à comment vas-tu ?; Je ne t'ai pas manqu ?. Tu sais que je n'aurais rien dit, tu comme tu n'as rien dit. Pour ton information, ma voisine le garde, c'est une veille dame seule et très gentils à qui j'ai dit que c'était mon neveu. Et elle ne regarde jamais la télé.

J : Très intentionné de ta part, tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser continuer.

R : Je m'en doutais que tu ne m'aiderais pas.

J : Je t'aide, je n'ai pas encore appelé la police.

R : Si je me fais arrêter, je dirais tous à ta femme. J'ai vu votre fille, un docteur charmant.

J : C'est ta fille ?

R : Et la tienne aussi, mais ceci n'est qu'accessoire car elle n'aura jamais de père.

J : Et l'argent est pour elle. Je suis vraiment désolé, je crois que je n'aurai pas du monté chez toi.

R : Tu n'aurais surtout pas du partir comme un voleur au milieu de la nuit.

Elle partit laissant John seul devant la chambre d'une gamine qui attendait une opération pour pouvoir vivre.

Maison de Sir Dursley :

L'argent était là, posé sur la table quand il monta se coucher. Malgré les médicaments, il ne pu dormir se demandant sans cesse comment son fils allait, s'il était bien nourri, s'il n'avait pas trop peur. Il regarda un coup la photo de sa femme, ensemble ils le voulaient cette enfant et ils l'avaient eu. Mais la vie est si courte, elle lui avait repris bien trop tôt. Ce soir là, il ne demanda qu'une chose au ciel, que son fils aille bien. L'argent et la vengeance, se n'ai pas pour des hommes comme lui.

Maison des Clark :

Une autre personne avait du mal à dormir, mais lui s'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille.

_Moscou :___

John regarda la femme endormie qui venait d'être son amante. Il pensa à Sandy, il l'aimait et il l'avait épousée pour ça et ça lui faisait mal de devoir lui mentir mais il voulait préserver son mariage plus que tout. Non, son plus gros problème est qu'elle avait deviné qu'il n'était pas russe, c'est une espionne et elle est formée pour ça, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il s'habilla sans faire de bruit et partit. Dans son lit, la femme pleura de voir partir un amant magnifique.

Bureau de police : 

Policier : Voilà Sir Dursley, votre micro est en place. M. Clark ?

J : Non-merci, je préfère ne pas en avoir.

P : Je suis désolé mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

D : Laissez le s'il n'en veut pas.

P : Très bien Sir.

Seul John et Sir Dursley furent autorisé à s'approcher de lieu de rendez-vous. Le camion de police attendait trois rues plus loin.

Ils étaient dans un quartier assez pauvre et assez rude selon les critères du coin, pour John, ce serait un moyen de lui faciliter la tache. Il n'avait officiellement aucune arme et même celle qu'il portait n'était pas à lui, mais il espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Il descendirent la route qu'il devait suivre, et sur leur passage, une cabine publique sonna. Sir Dursey décrocha, et John chercha au alentour où elle pouvait bien se cacher. Ils étaient entourés de bâtiment, de vielle immeuble aux fenêtres salles, comme à D.C. pensa John (cf. sans aucun remord). Elle pouvait être n'importe où. Sir Dursley lui dit qu'il devait laisser le sac devant la cabine et s'en aller. Elle lui avait dit où était son fils, dans le parc en face de l'école. John suggéra à l'homme d'aller chercher son fils, qu'il voulait rester pour voir les kidnappeurs et essayer de les envoyer en prison.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle vint récupérer le sac, c'était peu vis-à-vis des consignes de sécurité qu'elle devait avoir eu au KGB mais beaucoup pour un quartier pareil. John la suivit dans le bâtiment où elle alla.

R : Je sais que tu es là.

J : Je te laisse encore une chance, rend toi. Je te promet de m'occuper d'elle.

R : Non, si je vais en taule, ta femme sera mise au courant de notre petite escapade.

J : Soit sérieuse bon sang, comment crois-tu pouvoir t'échapper ?

R : J'ai été formée par le KGB, ça ne te sufis pas comme réponse.

Cette réponse était manifestement assez pour John, car se fut à se moment qu'il leva son arme vers elle.

J : Je sais que tu iras voir ma femme, je le vois en toi. Tu es jalouse car ses enfants sont aussi les miens.

R : Tu sais ce que c'est d'élevé une fille seule en Russie. Après les réductions de personnel au KGB, j'ai du quitter ma patrie pour venir ici, pour que ma fille vive. Tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver ton honneur, parle de moi à ta femme.

J : Non.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton calme et reposé, mais le son d'un coup de feu n'a rien de calme. Il pris l'argent et son portefeuille. Il savait que la police conclurait à un vol.

Chez elle, il enleva tout ce qui pouvait la raccrocher à lui ou à l'enlèvement, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile. Ensuite il changea l'argent de sac et laissa un mot dessus, où il avait imité l'écriture de la Russe : _pour que ma fille vive._

Sandy sue quoi faire et se fut elle qui proposa à John de s'occuper de la jeune orpheline. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fais ça, pour la petite et aussi pour sa mère mais il le fallait car lui aussi avait une famille à protéger.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez sur elodie.10wanadoo.fr


End file.
